The Young and Reckless
by Tokoshui
Summary: Teen A.U Set in modern day Tony is caught with a crime he didn't want to commit sending him to community service. There he finds pre-seurm Steve who is dying from an unknown disease that has him permanently hospitalized.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is not going to be updated regularly and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the shorter chapters. In regards to my other story (Made in America) I just haven't the time. I will eventually finish that. Any who...to the story.**

"I'm so disappointed in you! What were you thinking! Shoplifting! What's wrong with you Anthony Edward Stark? What possessed you?" Howard Stark says, scolding his son as they made their way to the court house. Howard Stark was trying to wrap his head around the idea of Tony shoplifting, he could've understood it if it was a few years earlier, but it wasn't. He knew that kids rebelled at a certain age, God knows he did, but what really was surprising was the fact that he shoplift especially when they practically had all the money in the world.

Tony, who long since stopped listening, watch out the window as he replayed the scene in his head. He knew he shouldn't have done it and it hurt to think that he actually disappointed his friends and the possibility that may not want to be around him anymore wasn't helping. What would help would be if he knew why he did it.

Because of the Stark's status that his name brings, he is expected to get along and play nice, something he doesn't normally do, with certain kinds of similar stature. These kids, save for the Odinson brothers, he would never have willingly hung out with on a normal basis. But he was expected to get along with them. This small group of people consists of Johann Schmidt, Justin Hammer and Whitney Frost and he hates every single one of them (especially Hammer).

Tony had been worrying about what his friends thought of him for the last few days and he channeled this worry into worry for his trial, staying up and reading every single law book and becoming an expert on law to the point he felt comfortable enough to defend anyone in court.

So he didn't really pay attention to his trial, they had finally got there. He was itching to talk to someone... anyone. He hoped that if anyone would stick by him it would be Thor since he was there. In reality he didn't need to worry about Pepper and Rohdey, but he still did. If he was being honest, he was also concerned for his life, knowing Natasha could easily snap his neck using her thighs and not think any differently. I

He tuned in when the judge started talking about his punishment. Which, as he predicted, a huge fine and two months worth of community service at the Saint Lawrence hospital starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony always had hated the mall, but what else were you supposed to with a bunch of people that you loathed, an Odinson who just wanted to read? Loki, wanting nothing to do with them, had gone to the Barnes and Noble to find a quiet nook to read and ignore them.

The rest were at JCPenny's, God knows why, Tony and Thor were making fun of the mannequins, Whitney and Justin were looking at the jewelry while Johann was silently brooding at something or the other.

Soon Thor and Tony got bored of the bland department store and found the rest of their little group.

"Let's go, this place blows." Tony says, unintentionally rhyming which caused Thor to laugh a little.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" Whitney says, clinging on to his sleeve as soon as he drew attention to himself.

Whitney has this insane crush on Tony ever since she met him, of course Tony didn't feel the same and wasn't aware that she had an actual crush on him. He rolled his eyes at her childish manner, she was only two years younger than him and it was annoying to him when she didn't act her age.

"What?" He say, half sighing and half groaning.

"You should get that for me." She says, dragging him to where there were jewelry on display and pointed at a particular piece. It was an expensive piece especially for this store and Tony only had twenty bucks on him.

"No, I don't have enough. Ask Schmidt." He says, not understanding why girls, Whitney in particular, needed so many accessories.

"There's no way I'm getting something as hideous as that." Schmidt immediately says, crossing his arms.

"Tony," she began, disregarding Schmidt. "I didn't say buy, I said get. It matters not how you obtain it."

"I'm not stealing. I'm not a thief."

"What are you scared of getting caught?" Justin says, taking the jump to or at least try to insult Tony, after which he looked over to Schmidt. Tony never liked Justin. He was whiny and incompetent in everything, what really bugged him was the fact that he was constantly looking for Johann's approval.

"No, I was a Stark we're not criminals." He says, ready to turn on his heels and leave everyone there and go to the arcade.

"No, you're not thieves. But if your father is anything to go off of, Starks is drunken cheats." Spat Justin.

"Well, at least we have more brains than your whole family could ever dream of having."

"Then you have no problem of acquiring an item without getting caught." Johann finally vocalized his thought, he was waiting for the perfect time, not liking Tony almost as much as Tony liked Justin.

"It's not a problem at all." Tony says, Thor went to go stop him, but Tony just shook him off. Blinded by the confidence and egotism he grabbed the necklace, ripped off the tag and shoved it in his pocket only to literally run into a mall cop.

It wasn't his crowning achievement and he really did regret what he did. That's what he kept thinking as he brushed up on medical care information to procrastinate the volunteer work he started tomorrow.


End file.
